


Omovember Day 4

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, If You Squint - Freeform, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 4, Other, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: With a friend or lover
Series: Omovember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Omovember Day 4

Peter was nervous. He wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t done this a thousand times before but for some reason this time he was really, really nervous. 

It was just a research project; this time on Neurodiversity and Social Opinion, which would be a piece of cake. All Peter had to do was draw up some questions that he could divvy out amongst his peers at his school- along with his partner, of course. And that was where things got slightly complicated. 

Once again Mr. Robinson has randomly allocated the groups, most people in the class being in groups of three. Now before when the class had been a group of thirty one, there would be ten groups of three with one left over- that one usually being Peter. He’d never minded, it wasn’t some kind of personal attack, he was just the only one his teacher trusted to do the work on his own. Peter had also always been given the option to join another group to make a four but he preferred doing it on his own. Being shy and smart he found himself too often being left to do the work single handedly; and if he wasn’t in Ned’s group, he’d always been too quiet to stand up for himself. 

But this time was different. They were no longer a group of thirty one. They were now a group of thirty two. 

“Okay so Charlie, Hannah and Kirsty you’re our last trio so that leaves Peter to work with Michelle.” 

Peter immediately felt anxious. He’d spoken to the new girl a few times now and she was a little..intimidating. She’d never been rude or mean- okay maybe a little rude...and maybe a little mean..anyway!- but she was rather stone faced and half the interactions they had were her butting in on his and Ned’s conversations; purely to tell the boys they were being dumb. Which in fairness, half the time she was right but Peter had to admit he wasn’t exactly sure how to act around her yet. 

He knew she was smart. The girl constantly had a book in her hand and had already been snapped up to join the AD club after she’d been put into all honors classes; she also seemed to have a good work ethic, getting marks only comparable to Peter’s in most of their shared classes despite the fact she always seemed to be doing other things. 

That was another thing, Peter felt kind of weird being forced into working with her; not because he was opposed to the idea but because he’d been admiring her from afar for a while. Not in a creepy way- okay admittedly he felt a little creepy when he thought too hard about it- but he found he enjoyed sitting behind her. She constantly sketched during class which Peter found fascinating because that’s one skill he never had a knack for; he could draw designs like nobody’s business but Michelle tended to draw people, life drawings, and they were really good. One time he almost found himself complimenting them but at the last minute he’d chickened out, knowing from experience with Steve that artists can sometimes be rather particular about who view their work. And he didn’t want to admit that he’d been staring at her. 

But it turned out that Peter had been worried for nothing as almost immediately the girl moved to break the ice; sitting down next to him and Ned at their next lunch period to discuss the project. Surprisingly she was rather easy to talk to and the pair almost immediately started bouncing ideas off of one another; which helped reduce Peter’s anxieties somewhat, but not by much. He was still scared about holding a conversation on his own with her, without Ned there to prop him up, but Ned was in another group so Peter didn’t have much of a choice.

They arranged to meet in the library after school to get a head start on their work and despite his initial reservations Peter felt himself growing rather excited to be working with someone else who seems to be on the same wavelength. 

After finishing last period he left as soon as possible, instead of his usual routine which consisted of being the last to leave the classroom so he could hopefully miss the rushing in the halls; being a Friday, every student decided it would be a great idea to cram into the hallways like sardines and Peter always tried his best to avoid that. He’d always hated getting pushed around in that mad rush of teenagers who desperately wanted to evacuate the school premises the second the bell rang- but today he braved the masses, wanting to bag a good spot in the library before anyone else got there. Peter neglected to make his usual stops at his locker and the little boy’s room in order to save that little bit of time because he’d been hoping to have a minute to himself when he’d got there.

But to his dismay, as soon as he entered the library he heard a whistle come from the far corner of the room; his eyes followed to noise only to be greeted by a familiar dark haired girl smirking at him. Shaking his head slightly Peter walked over to her. “How did you get here already? I thought you had photography?”

Which Peter knew to be in the other building, but Michelle’s smirk just widened. “Yeah, I asked to get out early.” 

Oh, duh. Peter found himself blushing a little, though wasn’t sure why. That was another reason why he was so anxious about the girl being his partner; he always felt so stupid when he was around her. It was nothing she particularly did or said it was just like his brain went out of its way to make him act like a fool. 

“So where do you wanna start?” Michelle asked once Peter sat down, which took the boy off guard. 

He wasn’t used to being asked for his opinion during group work; either he was forced to do everything or he was told to shut up and do whatever task was given to him- Mr. Stark was the only one who ever truly valued his opinion so for one of his peers to be asking him was slightly unnerving. “Oh, uhm, I don’t- I don’t m-mind.” 

The boy cringed as the girls expression changed, expecting her to pick up on his stutter and make fun of it like everyone else did; but once again he was surprised. “I don’t bite, you know.”

Peter chuckled nervously. “Y-Yeah I know. I’m just not..”

“Great at talking to people?” She finished for him and Peter shrugged. “That’s fine, most people are assholes anyway. You’re not missing out.” 

The girl then flashed him a genuine smile as opposed to the usually sarcastic or sly one she usually gave him, and Peter found himself smiling back. Conversation began to flow freely and once Peter had fully immersed himself in the project he was working on, he found himself loosening up considerably; more and more of his goofy personality began to show through, parts of himself he only showed a very few select people, only one of which went to school with him- Ned. The rest were adults, which when he thought about it was a little weird but hey- his life was a little weird. So interacting with a person his own age, a  _ new person _ his own age, had been a little nerve wracking and scary but he very quickly found himself warming up to her. And correct him if he’s wrong but the girl seemed to be enjoying his company too. 

She was laughing a lot- which Peter wasn’t entirely sure wasn’t  _ at  _ him, but either way he found he didn’t care. He just really enjoyed making her laugh, so despite working, he found himself ramping up his usually goofiness just to hear that laugh again. It gave the boy a strange warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach that he’d never experienced before, but quickly found himself getting addicted to. 

“Jesus Christ.” Michelle shook her head after laughing for almost a straight minuet after Peter recounted a story of how he and Ned had accidentally caused a food fight in their freshman year, in great detail. “You should really speak up more, Parker. You’re funny.” 

Peter shrugged off the comment though he took note of how quickly the girl had adapted to using his last name as a nickname; which he highly preferred that to the usual ‘Penis’ or ‘Pukey’ or ‘Piss Pants’ that he usually received as a nickname. “I get that a lot, but like you said, most people are assholes and I like to save my humour for a select few.”

“Well I feel honoured that you deem me worthy of your comedy.” Michelle grinned. 

“What about you, you’re not very chatty in class either, Michelle.”

The girl rolled her eyes before answering. “It’s MJ.”

“I fail to see what Micheal Jackson has to do with your lack of conversation but okay-“

“My name, you dick.” The girl laughed again, sending more flutters to be set off in Peter stomach; though this time he wasn’t entirely convinced the girl was the only cause. He’d been feeling pressure in his stomach for a while now, he’d just failed to notice it right away. 

“Are you sure? Because if that’s what’s been making you uncomfortable I’ll be happy to perform some impromptu karaoke.” Peter laughed, which only confirmed his suspicions. Having neglected to adhere to his routine his bladder had slowly began to fill throughout the course of their conversation and he was feeling pretty full. He was rather surprised he hadn’t noticed it until that moment but then again he had a habit of neglecting his body’s signals when he was distracted. Dr. Banner insisted it was an ADHD thing but Mr. Stark always said Peter was just stubborn; well whichever one it was the teenager was certainly beginning to feel the effects. 

It must’ve shown on his face too because once Mich- MJ recovered from her laughing fit at Peter’s generous offer, she furrowed her brows. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I got distracted. What were we talking about?” Peter asked for what felt like the twentieth time that day at least; though this time he hadn’t just zoned out due to boredom, as was usually the case. 

MJ gave him a slightly odd look but helped return the boys focus back to the debrief sheet they were currently designing. Peter managed to forget about his growing need again for a while until his phone started buzzing. 

Mr. Stark: Thought we had plans kid. 

As short as ever, Peter knew by now not to take the man’s bluntness to heart; the man always typed like that, even questions sounded like authoritative statements, Peter figured it was a generational thing. Or just a Tony thing as the man tended to be just as snappy in person- 

Oh crap, what time was it? Four fifteen- crap he was meant to be on the train by now! He’d neglected to tell Tony he was going to be late for their usual Friday meet up and the man was likely not happy about that; both because he hated being out of the loop and he was likely worried Peter had gotten into some kind of trouble. Still, he’d noticed in time for the man to not double text him and double texts were  _ very bad.  _

“Got somewhere you need to be, Curly?” MJ smirked teasingly, causing Peter to glance up at her. The nickname made him blush a lot harder than he was comfortable with; and he noticed how the girls eyes flickered to his screen. 

Peter quickly shoved his phone in his pocket wanting to avoid the whole Tony Stark conversation. “Uhh- y-yeah sorry I forgot-“

“It’s cool.” The girl said calmly as she helped gather the notes they had collected so the boy could get his things together in a more timely fashion. “I’m meant to be home soon anyway.” 

“Yeah, me too I just kinda lost track of time.” Peter laughed nervously, hoping the girl didn’t sense the anxiety sleeping into his voice. His nerves were doing nothing to settle the storm brewing in his bladder but he didn’t have time to worry about that. If he didn’t leave now he would miss the next train for an hour and Mr. Stark would not be happy about that; the man was probably already considering sending Happy out to fetch him and Peter couldn’t bare the idea of MJ witnessing that. It’d be far too embarrassing. It was bad enough he got teased by everyone about his ‘fake internship’ the last thing he needed is one of the only people who were actually nice to him seeing his boss send out a babysitter for him. Not cool. 

The two teens quickly exited the building and went to bid each other goodbye, when they awkwardly started heading in the same direction. 

“Oh uh, sorry.” Peter mumbled as he almost bumped into her. “Where- where do you live?”

MJ quirked an eyebrow at the boy, smiling coyly. “A little forward there aren’t we?”

Peters eyes immediately widened. “No- no no, that’s not what I meant I just- uh-“

“I’m getting the Subway.” She laughed. This boy was too easy to wind up and she loved it. It was endearing how flustered he got so quickly, though she was catching onto the fact that there may be something else bothering him too. “I thought you caught the bus?”

The girl had noticed that? Peter guessed she’d simply seen him at the stop or overheard him talking to Ned- but a  _ tiny  _ part of him hoped she had just noticed because, well, she’d noticed him just as much as he’d noticed her. He tried to shake that thought from his head though, that would be ridiculous. They had just been put together by chance for schoolwork, the girl would likely go back to not knowing he existed as soon as they were done. “Uh- Yeah I usually do, but I’ve got- Uhm- work.” 

“Work huh? So the rumours are true.” MJ hummed thoughtfully as she started walking towards the pairs shared intended destination; the boy quickly following suit. “So you really work for Tony Stark huh?”

“Uh, yeah.” Peter mumbled awkwardly. He hated this conversation at the best of times, because it usually ended in him getting laughed at, but it was especially uncomfortable when he has something else on his mind. Peter felt himself jiggling slightly as he walked, once again having neglected to visit the bathroom of his way out of school. Crap, that was a bad idea. He’d never made it the whole commute to the tower even when he’d emptied his bladder beforehand and Happy was giving him a ride; but now he was to the point he had to bounce at the crosswalk and he hadn’t even got on the train yet. Worse still he was with someone, someone he’d practically just met and cared about making a good impression on; there was no way he’d be brave enough to slip into the restroom on the way.

Maybe the girl would get on a different train than him. Part of him hoped that wasn’t the case because he was enjoying talking to her but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to wait until he got off to change lines either. He’d risk missing the train if it meant he could pee before the change over without having to admit to the girl his need. Why didn’t he just lie and walk in another direction? She probably wouldn’t question it and if she did, who cares? They’d only just met surely Peter could get away with lying to her- 

Despite his reservations he ended up jumping on the train as soon as it pulled in, stealing one last longing glance at the bathroom sign as it whooshed past. Great, now he had to settle in for a really, really uncomfortable (not to mention bumpy) ride in a majorly cramped cart;  _ and  _ he was gonna be even later to the tower. Now he was gonna have to explain that to Tony, great. Just great. 

The more anxious he got the more he noticed it and it was getting impossible to ignore, let alone stay still. Every bump of the carriage sent vibrations from his feet, travelling up his legs and into his bladder where they settled uncomfortably; reminding him with every little jolt that it was incredibly full and growing impatient. Even the conversation with the girl wasn’t distracting him anymore. 

“Hey, are you okay?” MJ asked for the second time that afternoon. 

“Huh? Me? Yeah I’m fine.” Peter said a little too quickly. ‘Four more stops, just four more stops.’ 

“You sure about that? You look pale.” MJ asked, concern evident in her tone which in turn made Peter even more uncomfortable. She looked genuinely worried, not in a teasing or curious way and it was making it even more difficult to keep up the act that he was okay. She was rather persistent in asking.

Peter swallowed dryly before replying, shifting on his feet as he leaned against the wall of the carriage, trying desperately to appear casual. “It’s just hot in here you know.”

MJ looked him up and down again before pressing on. “Not a fan of crowds huh?”

Peter shook his head it wasn’t exactly a lie. He was used to them, of course but that didn’t make it any more comfortable when he was standing close enough for other people to be in the splash zone if he wet himself. There was little room to breathe let alone squirm and Peter and MJ were pressed rather close together, which only furthered his anxiety and therefore his situation. Curse his nervous bladder. 

‘Just four more stops.’ Peter told himself again but this time he shivered. Four stops was equivalent to twelve minutes and he knew that after years of taking the subway. He also knew he wouldn’t be able to wait twelve minutes. He wasn’t even sure he could make it another five. He hadn’t been to the bathroom since just before his last period and he was well overdue a potty break by now. He had to say something- he  _ had  _ to. At the very least he should give the girl warning before he ran away suddenly. 

But MJ flashed Peter a small smile, and stepped even closer to him (if that was even possible) to mutter in his ear. “Me either. You wanna just get off? We can catch the next one, it won’t be as crowded we’ll have missed the rush hour by then.”

“Uh- I-I don’t know..” As tempting as the offer was he couldn’t afford to add more time to his journey. Peter couldn’t text Tony because his phone refused to work underground (and he refused to let the man pay for an upgrade); the man probably wouldn’t like it if he was even later. But he really had to go- maybe that would be his opportunity to- or maybe it would just add more time on his journey; if he couldn’t admit to MJ that he had to go once they got out that would mean Peter having to wait another  _ twenty minutes _ before he’d have another opportunity. He didn’t think he could make it to his stop let alone getting off waiting for another train to get to said stop- he’d have to speak up and his anxiety riddled brain was going haywire. 

Either stay on this train and possibly wet himself, get off and have to admit he had to go or get off and definitely wet himself. None of those options looked particularly appealing. 

Luckily for him the girl made the decision for him. 

“Come on.” MJ said firmly but gently as she pulled Peter through the doors. He hadn’t even noticed they’d stopped at the station he was too distracted by the pulsing in his stomach; that was steadily travelling south. He’d been clenching his thighs to prevent a leak when the girl looped her arm through his, startling him and inadvertently causing a spurt to escape, dampening his underwear. 

As soon as the stepped out of the carriage and Peter was met with the space to move around he made use of it; dancing, as casually as he could possibly muster, trying to make it look as though he was just stretching. But it was painfully obvious from the frantic way he was moving his feet what was really ailing him. “There, that’s better huh?”

“Mhm.” Peter said quickly, hoping she was still under the impression he was just having a claustrophobia induced panic attack. 

“You’ll feel even better after you pee.” She laughed lightly but not meanly as she steered Peter towards the public restrooms just a ways off of the platform. 

“H-huh?” Peter was mortified. How long had the girl known? He didn’t- he hadn’t- Was he being that obvious? Surely not! He’d been trying  _ so hard  _ not to move around. “I-I don’t n-“

“Uh huh sure.” MJ spike over him as she continued to shove him towards the men’s room door, which luckily was only located a few steps away. “Just go on you dork, I’ll wait.” 

As much as Peter wanted to continue to adamantly deny his need, he couldn’t. He couldn’t wait another second. As soon as he’d seen the door his bladder had gone into overdrive and if he didn’t move  _ right now _ he was going to lose it; and unlike inside the packed train, MJ would have full view of his pants as he embarrassed himself.

His impatient bladder making the choice for him, Peter rushed inside the restroom (that was  _ disgusting _ by the way, but luckily he was in one of those rare times his bladder didn’t decide to lock up on him) barely making it inside a stall before he lost it. He just about managed to undo his pants before the impending flood soaked them (the same couldn’t be said for his underwear but that was at least invisible to other people); he didn’t even lock the stall door- something he never could’ve usually gotten away with but he was so close to losing it he was beyond caring. 

As relieving as it was, after Peter finished peeing he felt an unbelievable sense of shame wash over him. This girl that he had  _ just met _ picked up on the fact that he was minutes away from pissing himself like a toddler; due to both bad time management and crippling shyness- two reasons that weren’t nearly as socially acceptable when you’d just turned fifteen years old. It was even more shameful considered he was practically hiding in the bathroom, too scared to face MJ after  _ that. _

He wanted to wait there until she left without him but that was rude especially considering she’d just saved him from embarrassing himself on a train full of people (not that it would’ve been the first time, admittedly); and he knew he’d have to face her reaction at some point. Best to get it over with sooner rather than later. After some convincing on his part he washed his hands and exited the bathroom sheepishly, feeling his face flaming crimson before he even clocked eyes on the girl. 

MJ was leaning casually against a wall opposite the restroom, paitiently waiting. Peter readied himself for the mean laughter and teasing that..never came. Instead when she looked up she gave him a calm smile. “Now do you feel better?” 

Peter nodded embarrassed. God he couldn’t believe this was happening- it always happened to him eventually with people, but usually not until they’d spent a prolonged amount of time with him. Little did he know that MJ had already witnessed him in that state several times and knew what was going on. She was a people watcher and you don’t have to watch Peter for long to catch him out.

“I’m sorry..” The boy mumbled quietly, eyes cast towards the floor and had MJ not been so worried about coming across cool she would’ve hugged him. 

“What for?” She asked but the boy didn’t answer, nor did he meet her eye. Aw. “It’s fine, Peter. I figured you were too shy to say something I just didn’t want you bladder to, like, rupture or something.” 

“Well I appreciate your concern about my potentially explosive organs.” Peter laughed. The girl was being so causal about it which made him feel immensely better; even though he’d still berate himself in private later, her keeping up the same tone and not being mean, awkward or concerned made the whole process so much easier. “Was it really that obvious?”

“Oh totally. I noticed you squirming back at library but I figured you were just anxious. Then when I realised I was waiting on you to say something- but clearly that wasn’t gonna happen and I wasn’t about to let you piss yourself.”

“Thanks..” 

“I’ll say no more about it, Curly.” She could see the boy was clearly uncomfortable and whilst she found his shyness to be adorable she didn’t want him to feel genuinely bad. His eyes looked so sad and she desperately wanted that to change. Despite her innate desire to tease him she knew when to draw the line. “So you wanna meet again on Monday after school or would you fancy meeting me somewhere tomorrow?”

Peter made a surprised face which caused the girl to chuckle. 

“What you figured because you almost pissed yourself I don’t wanna work with you anymore?” She laughed but that had genuinely been Peter’s like of thought; and he wouldn’t have blamed her. “I ain’t that shallow. Besides it isn’t like I have a choice.” MJ watched the boys face fall slightly when she said that. Interesting. “And if I did I would’ve picked you anyway.”

“What? Why?” Peter asked, tilting his head slightly showing his genuine confusion. 

“You’re interesting.” She shrugged before smiling coyly in a way that made Peter’s stomach twist; and this time, not in a bad way. “Quite the character Mr. Parker, as you’ve proved this afternoon.” 

Peter wasn’t sure why but his legs felt a little wobbly when she said that. He tried to put it down to the adrenaline rush after his near accident but even he wasn’t quite convinced. 

“Come on curly fry, or we’re gonna miss the train.” MJ laughed, once again dragging the boy along. After that little...detour, the pair were able to laugh off the experience and for once Peter didn’t feel completely awful about what had happened. Usually he would’ve been too embarrassed to talk to the girl but she just didn’t let him; instead they went right back to chatting like they had been before almost as though nothing had happened. 

“Here.” MJ smirked, scribbling her phone number on a piece of paper before shoving it in the boys pocket. “Text me if you’re free tomorrow. I’ll see you around.”

He was glad the girl was so forward and hadn’t been awkward about the whole thing. Little did either one of them know it was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who almost forgot to post today? Me! Whoops- so early on and I'm already almost messing up XD


End file.
